Junction
by Gui Zhou
Summary: Roxas finally accepts that Axel is leaving. And even if his best friend will come back to him in time, his heart won't allow the other boy to leave without finally knowing. AkuRoku, AU.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts series and I am not making a cent off this story/ficlet.

Author's Note: This is the tenth story from a collection of ficlets I made ages ago! I will probably never post the rest due to their sheer crappiness. I just wanna get this whole 'first posted story' business over with, honestly.

Warnings: I am a very simple-minded girl of only 15, who lives off of slash, so, naturally, it's AkuRoku. If you don't like teh hot yaoiz, this ain't for you. Hope you all have a good one!

* * *

X. ["To the world, you might be one person. But to one person, you might be the world." -Unknown Author]

He's really leaving.

That very thought dawned on Roxas Strife a bit too late... He had finally come to accept and acknowledge the fact that his best friend was going out of the country, just one day before the presumed flight date. Axel would be gone for 5 months. And Roxas had only realized the gravity of the situation at that very instant. And wasn't that just _marvelous_?

And because of his marvelous and extremely late revelation, Roxas was feeling very moody, temperamental and testy. In short, he was PMS-ing worse than Larxene.

Sora twiddled his fingers anxiously, easily sensing the dangerous waves of negative energy practically radiating off his twin brother. Of course there were several instances wherein the considerate brunet wanted to speak up but the look on his brother's face was very discouraging. Sora winced as he mentally berated himself for handling situations like this so terribly.

The awkward silence between the twins was suddenly interrupted by a loud cough. It was Cloud; their older brother who also happened to be the eldest child of the Strife family. He raised a thin eyebrow at his non-PMS-ing little brother. The brunet shrugged helplessly, whilst the younger blond paid no mind to his older brother's very existence. Cloud pursed his lips. His youngest brother was an idiot.

"Roxas. Your efforts at hiding your displeasure are... impeccable. But I daresay something's on your mind." The older blond waited for a response. Roxas scowled at his brother's chosen mode of speech. "Fuck you, Cloud."

_Well, then. If that's how he wants to do things…_ Cloud couldn't fight down the uncharacteristic smirk.

"It's about time, Roxas," Axel said, smirking playfully. The blond frowned and fidgeted on the doorstep as he muttered, "Are you gonna let me in or what?" Axel noticed that Roxas's words were harsh, like they always were, but the retort itself didn't have the same bite to it. Now, the redhead knew a lot about his best friend. Enough to know that small signs like these meant something.

"What's wrong, Roxas?" The boy in question kept silent and with a frown, similar to that of the blond's, forming on his face, Axel gracelessly pulled him in.

In complete silence, Axel all but dragged the blond to his relatively small living room. Roxas bit his lip as Axel had him settle down on the familiar sofa. Strangely enough, the silence between them didn't break and it was downright unnerving.

"Come on, Rox. I'll be back before you know it, really... 'Sides, we hang out _all_ the time, I'm pretty sure you're sick of me already, right?" the redhead joked as he laughed softly, trying to lighten the mood with his best friend. But Roxas did not laugh. Instead, he simply chose to bite his lip harder and look away. Axel sighed. "Roxas... Roxas, look at me. Come on... I figure nobody would miss me that much, anyway."

There was a moment of hesitancy but... "That's not true," Roxas whispered quietly, "I would."

Axel's eyes widened. His mouth opened, closed, and opened again. The redhead never believed that mere words had the power to render people speechless. But the evident lack of sound on his part made it painfully obvious that he was wrong.

_Those words._

Another deafening silence followed. Still as heavy, still as crushing. The younger boy loathed it so he broke it again. "Will you miss me too, Axel?" he asked solemnly. The blond was... doubting him? At that thought, Axel recovered his voice again. "Of course, I will. Why wouldn't I?" The strength of his voice filled Roxas with relief. The blond smiled a little.

When he saw the smile on Roxas's features, something inside Axel's mind ultimately clicked into place. It was now or never.

Expression unchanging, he leant forward and rested his forehead on the blond's shoulder. A small smile ghosted on his lips. Fleeting thoughts of endless consequences swam around his mind for little more than a split second but if there was one thing Axel was sure of, it was this. The blond let out a shaky breath, somehow sensing his best friend's brief trepidation and how it vanished right before he spoke words that would change everything.

"I love you, Roxas." If the place wasn't so quiet, the blond might've not caught the confession.

But Roxas heard it and that was all it took. Axel held his breath; his forehead still placed on top of his small friend's shoulder. He felt shaking hands cup his face and the next second, he was gazing into clear-blue eyes. The smile on Roxas's face was enough, definitely enough. But before Axel could speak again, Roxas softly pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss.

Axel smiled as he made a mental note of how he was wrong about Roxas's lips. They were so much softer than he had expected. Axel lapped his tongue over Roxas's bottom lip causing the young blond to gasp softly. The redhead smirked slyly. It was apparent that his newfound lover wasn't very experienced with kissing... It was time to work this to his advantage.

A shiver rippled through Roxas's spine as Axel nipped lightly on his lip, demanding entrance. The blond moved a hand to the back of Axel's shirt and grasped tightly as he slowly opened his mouth. The redhead smirked into the kiss before invading Roxas's mouth and reveling in the delicious warmth. His tongue burst into movement, starting to tease every crevice of the wet cavern.

A quiet moan was ripped from Roxas's mouth as he shyly let his own tongue meet Axel's. The redhead took delight in Roxas's actions and slanted his head, further deepening their kiss. Axel felt Roxas's lithe arms wrap themselves around his neck as he let out another muffled moan.

Axel pulled away gently to shower the curve of Roxas's neck with soft nips and kisses. Roxas gasped, lifting a hand to grip at fiery red spikes. "Oh, gods… Axel," the blond whispered hotly into the redhead's ear. A pleasurable shiver ran up Axel's spine as he looked up into bright, sapphire eyes.

"Axel..." The blond was panting softly, mouth parted and lips slightly swollen.

Axel groaned softly and pulled the younger boy to his chest. "Yeah, Rox?" he whispered quietly into the blond's ear as he wrapped his long arms around Roxas's slim waist. The smaller boy melted in Axel's embrace as he snuggled closer.

"I love you, too, Axel..." The redhead said nothing as he buried his face into golden tufts of hair and inhaled deeply. He embraced the smaller boy tighter as he moved his head to look into Roxas's eyes. Axel smiled.

"You sure know how to make a guy happy, Rox."

The smile morphed into a grin.

The blond laughed, kissing Axel on his cheek.

"I love you, Axel," Roxas said again, softly. And, as if trying to engrave the moment in both their memories forever, he said it again and again and again, laughing happily the entire time. Axel, although a bit perplexed, laughed along as well.

As their laughter sidled down, Roxas spoke up again.

"Axel... Do you still have to go to Japan tomorrow?" Axel winced and sighed softly. He had forgotten about that. But, to the redhead's surprise, instead of looking disappointed, Roxas chose to grin widely as he continued, "Because if you're still going then I'm going with you."

Axel wasn't sure whether to laugh or let his jaw drop to the floor.

* * *

Author's Note: I apologize for the lack of plot depth and the sappy romance. A ficlet is a ficlet and I don't put as much thought into them. As for the sappiness, I'm just a sucker for stuff like that. HEEHEE.

Also, this wasn't beta'd so mistakes are inevitable. Please review, anyway?


End file.
